


Choke Me Like You Choke Me When You Choke Me

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Kissing, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They made intense eye contact for a long moment, before Sykkuno looked away again. “Alright. So, how do you want it? I’ve got a few things—a scarf and a tie, or there’s always my hands…”“Hands, definitely,” Corpse said. “At least the first time. I have a few—” he cleared his throat. “Yeah, I have some things as well. That we can use.”Sykkuno and Corpse have a conversation to hash out all the important details, because safe breathplay is best breathplay.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 41
Kudos: 762
Collections: Anonymous





	Choke Me Like You Choke Me When You Choke Me

“So, I’ve read some articles,” Sykkuno offered haltingly, staring at where his fingers met Corpse’s. They were sitting on the sofa and had just finished streaming a horror movie at Corpse’s place, Netflix loaded on the screen. 

“Mmn? About what?”

“Breathplay.” 

Corpse made a choking noise, and Sykkuno looked up just in time to see his glass of water start to fall. He jerked his hand away, grabbing the cup by it’s base and managing to keep the entire thing from spilling, though there was some definite splashing action. The poor coffee table. “U-um, Corpse, are you—?”

Corpse continued to cough for a moment, uncovered eye wide, and held up a finger to indicate Sykkuno should hold on. After a long moment of coughing he seemed to have expelled all the water he had inhaled.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I just wanted to, um, talk about it, not actually, y’know, choke you.” Corpse met his eyes again, still looking startled, and Sykkuno blushingly added, “Yet.”

“Oh my god,” Corpse murmured. “Holy shit.” 

“Er, should-should I have not brought this up? It’s just, the song, and I thought—um…” 

“No! I mean, yes, it’s fine, I’m-I’m glad you brought it up,” Corpse said, before wincing a bit at his obvious eagerness. “You’ve, uh… You said you’ve been researching?”

“Yeah,” Sykkuno agreed, “I mean, it sounded kinda dangerous, so I just wanted to make sure I—I understood what it would mean, I guess.”

“Okay,” Corpse whispered, and cleared his throat. “Okay, that’s, that’s good, Sykkuno. I didn’t think—is it something you’d actually be, like, up to doing?”

“Oh! Well, um, it seemed like something you enjoy, a lot, so. So we can try it, if we both agree on some ground rules. Like a safe word, but a safe signal, since you wouldn’t be able to—” Sykkuno flushed darker. “I-I mean, the song is about  _ you _ liking to be choked, right? I’m not, like, mixing up roles or—” 

“Yes, I—I want you to.” 

“To choke you?” Sykkuno asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Corpse returned breathily. “Fuck yes. Okay, yeah, safe signal, that’s a thing. I—uh, I can’t really snap, so that’s out, and if I get too oxygen deprived I won’t be able to tap out.”

“So would you want to hold something?” Sykkuno asked, tilting his head, the picture of innocence even when talking about  _ this. _ How the fuck was Corpse actually this lucky? “Something that’ll make noise if you drop it, so I’ll know to stop?”

“I—yeah. We can do keys, they make a lot of noise.” Sykkuno frowned a bit, tapping his lip. Fucking adorable.

“But wouldn't they dig into your hands when you squeeze them too hard?” 

_ When. _ Corpse swallowed.  _ Holy shit, this was actually—Sykkuno was actually going to— _

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely, “but I don’t mind.” 

“Oh,” Sykkuno said, sounding a little surprised. “I don’t know if—I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Because you’ll be hurting me?” Corpse murmured. Sykkuno shivered under his gaze, biting into his bottom lip.

“Only as much as you want me to,” he murmured. “How about something that’ll make a lot of noise, but-but won’t dig into your hand? Like a small tin, or something?”

“Yeah, okay. Do you have…”

“I may have bought one.” Corpse inhaled sharply. “Just—I was at the dollar store the other day, and thought—better to be prepared…” 

“Sykkuno, just how long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since we kissed,” Sykkuno murmured. “I wanted—our first time was, was really nice, but I wanted to make it special for you.”

“Oh, it already is,” Corpse said. “But-I mean, I would still—still like to, if it’s something you want as well…” 

Sykkuno broke into laughter, and after a moment Corpse followed, the sound contagious. “O-oh my god, this—this is so awkward, isn’t it?” Sykkuno smiled. “I feel—like we’re bad at this?” 

“I mean, to be fair, it’s ninety percent because I’m restraining myself from pouncing you right now,” Corpse said huskily, watching the way Sykkuno’s throat bobbed when he swallowed. “But yeah, we kind do.” 

They made intense eye contact for a long moment, before Sykkuno looked away again. “Alright. So, how do you want it? I’ve got a few things—a scarf and a tie, or there’s always my hands…”

“Hands, definitely,” Corpse said. “At least the first time. I have a few—” he cleared his throat. “Yeah, I have some things as well. That we can use.” 

“Oh,” Sykkuno said. He should’ve expected that, he supposed. “Alright, so, um, I’ve watched—some videos, as well. Like, tutorials I guess, on how to choke somebody safely. Or as safely as you can, y’know. So I think—I’m pretty familiar with the, um, technique now, but you’ve gotta let me know if I do anything wrong. Like, even if you have to drop the tin five times in two minutes, I—I really, I’m really, I don’t want to actually hurt you, Corpse. It’s—I mean, I’m sure you know the side effects and risks, but, um… if you ever went into cardiac arrest, or I damaged your throat, or—I couldn’t live with myself. So you  _ have to  _ let me know if I ever do something wrong, or, or dangerous, okay?”

Corpse looked at him with the softest expression, squeezing his hand gently. “Alright, Sykkuno. Of course. I—I don’t ever want to be a, um, a bad experience, in your mind, so—if you want to just not even try, I understand.”

“No,” Sykkuno said firmly. Corpse blinked, slightly startled by his vehemence, and he cleared his throat and corrected, “U-uhm, I mean, no. I—I want to. Try it, at least.”

Slowly, Corpse began to smirk. “So you studied the videos for  _ technique, _ baby? How much did you like what you saw?”

Sykkuno’s blush was back in full force, but instead of backing down he moved to straddle Corpse. He was rarely so bold. So fucking _ hot. _ “Why don’t you find out?” he murmured. “I mean,  _ if _ we’re in agreement,” he ground down onto Corpse’s erection. “Any limits?”

“No, baby,” Corpse murmured, lacing his fingers in the back of Sykkuno’s hair and pulling him down to kiss. Sykkuno placed a hand very deliberately on his neck, not pressing, just holding, and the promise of it swirled into him like a drug. Corpse’s head went light and dizzy, the blood in his veins swirling like a vortex. He  _ ached _ for it. His fingers loosened in Sykkuno's hair, and it was very clear to Corpse that he was not the one in control here. 

He swallowed, throat bobbing under Sykkuno’s palm, and it spasmed in response before tightening, just barely. Corpse moaned as Sykkuno leaned back to breathe, eyes dark and pupils blown. He licked his lips, damp with Corpse’s saliva, and smirked, just a bit. “Ready?” he murmured.

“ _ Please,” _ Corpse said, fingers digging into his hip. Something cold was pressed into his palm, and he looked down to find a small, aluminum tin. Where the hell had Sykkuno stashed that to have such easy access? It must have been in his pocket this entire time. “Oh.”

“I came prepared,” Sykunno admitted shamelessly, pressing a sweet, brief kiss to his lips. “Remember, let me know if it’s too much,” he coaxed. Then he leaned closer, to breathe into Corpse's ear, “Let me know if it’s not enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what came over me. (Choke me like you hate me when you love me, lowkeywannadatemewhenyoufuckme,)
> 
> Some people are asking, so as far as I know/can see, I am the only Anon posting this pairing right now. Glad you guys are loving my work. <3 None of these are beta read, just briefly re-read for a quick edit before posting, so let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll correct them. Happy shipping!
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out! :)


End file.
